conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline Events 2014-2020 (EV)
What utter bull. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 23:15, January 30, 2014 (UTC) "Under little-used legal procedures, people who say they have evidence that someone has committed a crime can ask a magistrate to issue a summons requiring them to attend a court hearing." The British government is not doing this, they are following some citizens request. ---Sunkist- (talk) 08:45, February 7, 2014 (UTC) The Crimean crisis isn't "Ukrainian civil unrest". Its what's known as "military annexation". Krasnoyarsk (talk) 16:43, March 10, 2014 (UTC) In mid February, before Russian intervention, it was merely civil unrest turned violent revolution. The use of the phrase "civil unrest" was correct during the time of that timeline addition. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 16:53, March 10, 2014 (UTC) It isn't a "personal internal conflict" either, though. Krasnoyarsk (talk) 16:56, March 10, 2014 (UTC) At the time, prior to Russian intervention, and in any case, where there is civil unrest, protests or revolution within a nation, it is a personal internal conflict that is not the business of any foreign nation. Interference by the United States, the EU, Russia, etc, are all illegal actions unless assistance is requested by a representative of that nation. In this case, the former Ukrainian President fled to Russia and called for assistance to stop the violent rioters, which we have since found out, were radical nationalist groups funded by the United States to engage in the protests. It is a confusing situation because everything going on in Ukraine can be technically blamed on the European Union, the IMF and the United States for funding and provoking Ukraine's internal unrest to "validate" an EU/IMF intervention (which they have since done by instating a pro-West former banker as the new President) and Russia's intervention in Crimea (to secure its military ports and ethnic Russians) from western imperialist involvement in Ukrainian politics. This is all a Cold War style east vs. west situation where the West is trying to grab up a huge neighbor on Russia's borders and Russia surely does not want the U.S. to send in a bunch ICBMs on Ukrainian land pointed at Russia (like we have in Poland and Turkey) so Russia is making its own power grab. It is also part of the IMF's plans on financial domination of global economies by economically raping the populous of Ukraine through "debt consolidation and repairing Ukrainian finances" just like the EU and IMF totally pwnt Greece and Cyprus last year and are wrecking Italy and Spain. So... is it a personal internal conflict? Maybe... maybe not, but the world is now using what is happening in Ukraine as puppet Cold War proxy battleground between East and West. Everett just wants everyone to F off and stop playing Cold War dodge-ball with the global economy. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 17:17, March 10, 2014 (UTC) It was an internal conflict prior to Russian intervention, but now Russia's intervention has made it ... something else. Russia helped stop the violent protests, as requested, by ... seizing a peninsula in the south of the Ukraine which will allow it to dominate the Black Sea and control the trade of the remainder of the Ukraine? Talk about a disconnect. And these ethnically Russian areas are only ethnically Russian because of deportations and cultural assimilation during the Soviet and Tsarist eras, respectively. The fact is, Russia's neighbours are tired of being kept under Russian domination (after all, they call Ukraine "Little Russia") and want out. While it definitely isn't the U.S.'s business, it isn't a personal, internal conflict anymore. Krasnoyarsk (talk) 19:40, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Israeli-Palestinian Conflict How will Everett handle the current fighting between Israel and Palestine? (GreatEmperor (talk) 01:44, July 11, 2014 (UTC)) Being that the West Bank and Gaza Strip are now known as the Palestinian Republic, sponsored and aided by the Security Alliance, which includes the Federal State of Israel as a member, the real world current incident ongoing between Israel and Gaza is not occurring in the Everett universe. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 02:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Baltimore 40 dead protesters? Seems excessive? -Sunkist- (talk) 19:11, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I think you mean rioting arsonists. Excessive? No. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 19:25, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Indeed, the matter is quite ridiculous- but the public backlash to cops killing 40 protesters, perhaps indiscriminately would have a margin of error. If you shot into a crowd are all 40 so called protesters 'guilty', or even if its a been a individual basis- wouldn't police officers simply detain suspects if they acted alone? The public backlash would be astonishing. Quite, the rioting is excessive- but to throw fuel onto the fire is just making things worse. ---Sunkist- (talk) 19:44, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I didn't specify that Everetti Marines dumped into a crowd of people with machine guns. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 19:54, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Well it's nice to see some government taking a hard line against these morons. Also, remember Kent State University Sunkist. The government killed four students, and those fools went back home, got jobs, and left the Vietnam War issue alone. 58% of Americans today blame the protesters, not the National Guard, for the students deaths. So that tells you alot. These are rioters, not student protesters, for keep that fact in mind. UP, more power to ya. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:49, April 30, 2015 (UTC) You're going to use Kent State to validate your point...? Do you understand what the implications of Kent State had on the Vietnam War? How we lost due to such low public approval? I don't quite understand your reasoning when you have to 'reassure' me that they are rioters and not student protesters? Because I understand, and I'm no cheering them on from the sidelines. But to allow 40 people to die, either by the hands of the cops or private citizens then you have 40 investigations, 40 trials and 40 new protests and riots. Your media would be going into the detail and the lives of the 40 killed, how the racists government of Everett allowed it to happen! What do they care? They are black! The entire situation would be spun, you'd look like the oppressor and the 40 dying would become martyrs. I'm just trying to depict a realistic situation in wake of a series of incidents that have had a recurring story. ---Sunkist- (talk) 04:49, April 30, 2015 (UTC) : After Kent State, Nixon got re-elected in a landslide. That doesn't reflect the supposed low approval rating you mentioned. Also, the U.S. left Vietnam several years after the deaths, and suited Nixon's own political strategy at the time. Kent State didn't change a thing, and the way Americans view the incident as the fault of the students hasn't changed either. As for Baltimore, you have to remember that the government wouldn't act if it didn't believe the people would support the rioters. Given that there are images of the thugs in the streets looting stores, burning places down, attacking cops, and trying to hamper the job of the firemen, nobody would care if the government stepped in to stop them with force. Even if they are black, attempts to shoot down the government's actions would backfire once the detractors are criticized for standing by and doing nothing themselves to stop the violence. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:05, May 2, 2015 (UTC) You have to understand that Everetti media and American media are very different at this point. It's been 12 years now of Everetti independence, that's 12 years of new laws and regulation when it comes to controlling media bias and the current propaganda spouted by "journalists" on MSNBC, CNN, Fox, etc. You won't see idiotic news anchors calling the word "thug" racist and saying that it's okay to assault people and bomb senior citizen homes because of "white privilege". This social justice lunacy doesn't exist in the Union of Everett because the government has thrown off the psychosis of United States-style politics and ideologies. Universities and colleges are monitored in what they are teaching students, ensuring some of the madness in higher education today isn't propagating bias and hatred. That you can ask Superwarmonkey about, he knows it himself, what colleges are teaching students these days. It's unbelievable what professors and instructors get away with now, turning American college students into braindead zombies. And at the same time the government is taking shots at people trying to firebomb homes and businesses with molotov cocktails, it's sent in federal agents to arrest corrupt cops who break the law to deal justice on both sides. Further details and to keep up on Everett news: FNN MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 13:24, April 30, 2015 (UTC) : Yep, I can vouch. Most of our Social Justice Warrior, Critical Theory and cultural Marxist bullshit we are fed in class is by American professors and scholars. From the limited research I've done, despite the obvious differences in curriculum, many American colleges and universities experience the same kind of indoctrination education which many South African universities have. Unfortunate that they only opposition to them is by sometimes batshit crazy social conservatives. I'd like to see some moderate or "enlightened" opposition to the obvious biases in tertiary education. Anyway, if the Baltimore riots occurred in Everett in the first place, then with 40 extra deaths, there would be much outrage, regardless of the changed society. I think making some outrage evident in Everett would be a nice balance. :) -Signed by Warmonkey (Administrator) (talk • • worlds) 13:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) : I'm one of those moderates. Yesterday, I tried to make the point that most of Baltimore's government and population was African-America, which one of the kids told replied "even when whites are a minority they are still the problem". He also told me that I am racist for not accepting my racism and my "white privilege". I was irate. It made my soul twinge, and deep inside I heard the voice "Vote Republican in 2016..". I'm just trying to make the point that with Everett, the media would still be all over this 40 shootings, and would blow it up. Its what they do. Also, I'd make the assumption that most social justice warriors would claim Everett is more racist than it predecessor. ---Sunkist- (talk) 11:12, May 1, 2015 (UTC) SJW's in the USA and Europe, sure. I bet they'd be screaming on social media, "how dare Everettis refuse to let these good people destroy Baltimore and get away with it! WHITE PRIVILEGE, HURRRRPPP!". But like I said, Everetti colleges don't propagate communist indoctrination and social justice "white privilege" propaganda. A college professor would suffer a criminal fine, possibly jail time for "subversive acts and promotion of hate and violence" if they spouted that garbage in Everett. Yea, there will be alternative or private liberal media that would condemn shooting people trying to firebomb homes and burn people alive, like Huffington Post and endless Tumblr morons, but its not something you would see reported in Everett mainstream media. They'll report the incident and video footage from the mandatory body cams showing rioters getting shot before they can lob a molotov into a person's home or shop, or CCTV at a gas station of a business owner shooting and killing someone trying to loot. It's hard for a media in a country like Everett, which forces unbiased journalism, to skew a storyline like you see everyday in the U.S. on MSNBC IRL. Would there be intensified riots? No. Absolutely not. The reason is because, the people who rioted in Baltimore IRL were not there for Fred Gray. They were taking advantage of a tragedy and saw opportunities to go outside, steal booze, cigarettes, electronics and clothing and think they could also get away with assaulting cops. It's what morons do anything there's a controversy. Idiots see opportunism and have a go. But these people are also cowards. Once live shots ring out, they scatter and run. I see these hundreds of times in video footage of gun owners shooting robbers. In one CCTV video on YouTube, a grandma is outnumbered 6 to one and the thugs have guns of their own, but when she fired that first shot, all 6 were climbing over each other to squeeze out the front door in a frenzy. No one will riot once the Mariens and militas opened fire. They don't want to die. They just wanted free shit. That's how street thugs and criminals work. Opportunistic cowardice. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 14:10, May 1, 2015 (UTC) You have new anchors saying "thug" is racist, when it is the appropriate terms for the thugs burning down the very buildings they complaining they didn't have. I have said this on more than one occassion, and I say this as a black man myself, that black people in general lack humility. The first step to resolving a problem is to acknowledge that you are part of the problem. Freddie Grey was a thug and a well-known drug dealer. He ran for only one of two reasons; either the cops were looking for him and he knew it, or he was carrying something in his backpack. Considering that the van that picked him up is only used when the cops are doing drug sweeps, and Grey was a known drug dealer, that alone is enough to pick him up on suspecion of carrying drugs. When black people defend idiots like Grey, we say that there is nothing wrong with the actions of criminals. We hide them, give them places to stay, then complain about the crime they cause in our neighborhoods. No. Those fools saying white people are the problem are just trying to hide the fact that they themselves are causing more of the issues in their own neighborhoods. Black people don't want to accept that whites are the source of our woes, because that means we'd actually have to do something about it ourselves, and that means changing, something black people in particularly despise. Having grown up in the most violent neighborhood in Chicago, I can say for a fact that change is anathema to our beliefs. We promote thug culture, spew out nonesense like "black lives matter", all the while we're responsible for 90% of the 11,106 African Americans killed last year alone. No. Where were the riots when thugs were shooting eight month olds? Where were the riots when kids were killing kids for their gangs? Where were the riots when Hadiya Pendleton was shot to death by a thug looking for the guy that shot his friend, who mind you, drove him to the location where he killed Pendleton? It's very, very easy to blame white people for all of our problems, and yes, to a certain degree they do share some of the blame. But at this point, there are no more excuses. At this point, we're just trying to gloss over the problems that we're causing, and trying to look for someone else to blame, so this way we can sleep at night knowing that we've done absolutely nothing to better our conditions ourselves. Those fools in Baltimore deserved to death because they were part of the problem. They were burning down they're own neighborhood. I'm sure six months from now they would have been complaining about how they don't have jobs "because the white man won't give them any". In the twenty-two years of my life have I never been more disappointed in my own people. This is why I don't support community activists, vote for black politicians, and thing idiots like Jesse Jackson and Al Sharpton should be dragged out into the streets and beaten to death. Call me an extremist, but at this point, I have finally seen the truth. My people can only be helped by God himself, and that will take a minute to do. Psalms 146:3 says very clearly, "Do not put your trust in princes; Nor in a son of man, who cannot bring salvation." My people are incredibly religious, so I suggest they take that scripture to heart. Sorry for the text wall. I was angry. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:24, May 2, 2015 (UTC)